


Smells Like Magic

by McCreess (wrasslesmut)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, OC isn't a typical skinny elf, a/b/o dyanmics, but not in a creepy twilight way, im trying to make it slow(ish) burn, literally wrote this when i should have been sleeping, werewolf!McCree, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrasslesmut/pseuds/McCreess
Summary: He needed help, so she took him to her mentor.Now she has to deal with a werewolf walking around her mentor's shop, tip-toeing around her because of her scent, and being exposed to the fact that alphas, beta, and omegas were an actual thing that she was being exposed to.Her entire life was dealing with the supernatural, but having a werewolf pining for her wasn't exactly on her agenda.How long was he staying in town, again?





	1. How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> First time dabbling in supernatural au stuff, but I'm having fun with it so far!

She had been out gathering supplies for her mentor when the rain had started. It was a slight drizzle at first, which had the brunette shrugging as she walked down the street to the next shop. She had to get new ladles, specifically ones made of iron and wood for the special concoctions her mentor was testing. But by the time she had purchased the ladles she needed, the slight drizzle had turned into a downpour which had the young apprentice sighing as she adjusted her beret and wracked her brain for a waterproofing spell.

‘ _Is there a spell for waterproofing?’_ She texted her mentor, feeling like there should be one. It was the twenty-first century, after all. 

_‘It’s called an umbrella, my dear :)’_

Of course that was her mentor's response. It pained her, because she hadn’t brought an umbrella along due to her misguided perception that she could beat the rain home.

_'We’re working in the shop tonight, so you don’t have to travel as far if you had forgotten your umbrella.’_

There was the blessing she was looking for. Her mentor’s shop was only three blocks away from the store she was currently standing in, a ten-minute walk if she walked fast enough. There _was_ a spell for drying and straightening her hair again, so it was with a happy sigh that she stepped out into the rain holding the four bags that were the product of her errand running.

The click of her heels against the wet concrete was soothing to her as she walked down the sidewalk, smile on her face at the weather and the comfortable shill she felt through her clothes. But her smile faded when a pained groan had her ear twitching as she passed an alleyway, and she stopped in her tracks as she tried to listen closely for the approximate location of the sound’s source.

She knew the alleyways well enough that she didn’t think twice about walking down the alley in search of the creature that obviously needed help. She was grateful for her elven heritage at this moment, her acute sense of hearing helping her to follow the alleyways until she was face to face with a large man.

He was obviously injured, the bloodstained tshirt selling her on that point. He was leaning against the cold brick for support, which told her that he was either exhausted or his legs couldn’t support his weight. But he was also extremely hairy, which clued her in to him not being human, but she didn’t know what he was.

“Y-yer one’a Angie’s.” He gasped out, pointing to the small Valkyrie symbol that was tattooed on her wrist. “C-Can ya take me to ‘er?”

“Of course, the shop isn’t far from here, sir.” She nodded, adjusting her beret and moving her shopping bags to her right arm before draping his arm over her shoulders.

“Yer mighty tiny, sure ya can-“

“The shop isn’t far. Maybe half a block and we can use the back entrance via the alleyways.” She commented, knowing that she didn’t have a choice but to support his weight. Using magic while 1) not knowing what he was and 2) him being injured, were recipes for absolute disaster. Her mentor would kill her if she had used magic while being uncertain of her charge’s needs.

It was a long five minutes but opening the back door to the shop had her face to face with a worried mentor, who’s expression quickly cycled through worry, fear, and anger before finally settling on her familiar neutral expression.

“H-hey, Ang.” The man croaked out, which had her mentor springing to action to help get the man to the bed in the back room before ordering her apprentice about.

“Why didn’t you use a healing spell?”

“I wasn’t sure what he was and didn’t want to use the wrong kind of spell.”

“Have you never seen a werewolf, my dear?” Angela asked, looking over her shoulder to see her soaking wet apprentice shake her head. “Hands on practice then, you take the lead.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She chirped, switching places with her mentor and muttering the only healing spell she knew for werewolves. “Is there something specific I should be working on, other than the wound on his side?”

“Jesse, how has it been since you changed?”

“Six months,” The man, who she now knew was named Jesse, whispered; which had the apprentice’s eyes widening as she focused the orange glow over his bare torso. Angela only sighed, obviously knowing the werewolf well enough to not be surprised by this information.

“Jesse, we need you to change back.”

“Yer lil’ apprentice ain’t safe if I do.”

She knew better than to be scared, Angela wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Besides, it was the duty of a doctor to work to help patients without bias. She just wasn’t sure why the werewolf was a threat to her.

“Doctor?” She asked, looking over her shoulder to see the concerned gaze of her mentor. As far as she was aware elves and werewolves had put aside their differences ages ago, and those differences were primarily among forest dwellers (something she had never been).

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, but Jesse you _need_ to change back so you can heal faster.”

“Ya gotta switch out, Ang, I-I don’t wanna risk it.”

“If he sticks around, you’ll get plenty of opportunities to learn, my dear.” Angela promised, her hands already glowing orange before she knelt down beside her apprentice. “Go get the tea started and take care of putting the new supplies away, please.”

She was quick to do what Angela asked of her, resisting the urge to peek into the back room as she worked in the kitchen of the shop. Especially when Jesse started crying out in obvious pain that dulled into animalistic whimpers, with Angela’s soft voice soothing him through the process. The new ladles were washed and hung to dry with the rest of Angela’s collection, the new teas sorted into their proper containers of placed in new ones that were then labeled and placed in their alphabetical order. The more “witchy” things, however, couldn’t be placed where they belonged because that involved the back room and she wasn’t sure that she should be in there if Jesse feared he’d hurt her.

So she stared at the bags, one containing rare potion ingredients and the other containing a new spell book, not quite sure what she was supposed to do with them at this point.

“Take this key and go to this motel and get Jesse’s duffle bag. He’s sticking around for a while.”

“Should I not be around then?” Was the apprentice’s first question, it wasn’t meant to be voiced, but Angela smiled nonetheless. “Why did he think he’d hurt me? Elf/were tensions died down a century ago.”

“It’s not because you’re part elf, it’s a bit more complicated than that.” Angela murmured, looking towards the back room before looking back to her apprentice. “You’re an omega, my dear. It’s not nearly as prominent in elves as it is in humans, so your signs and scent are not as strong as they _could_ be.”

“Which is why it’s never really been a problem to the point where I didn’t even know?”

“And you present as a beta because you smell so much like me and the shop, which helps.”  
“But, Doctor, should I stay away from the shop?”

“No, you’ve got work to do, mein Schatz.” Angela smiled, gently patting her apprentice’s shoulder. “He just needs time to adjust to you being near him. It won’t take long, at all. Jesse is a very adaptable man.”

“How do you know him?"

“We’ve been friends a long time. But enough questions, he’s going to need clothes for when he changes back.”

“Right, yes ma’am.” 

“And take an umbrella this time, my dear.”  


	2. Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice does some internal processing and Angela learns something new about her furry friend.

By the time the apprentice had returned with Jesse’s bag, the wolf had been up and moving. He was asleep (or at least appeared to be asleep) in the kitchen by the cauldron, no doubt absorbing the heat that radiated off the hot pot as Angela worked on a potion.

“What are you working on?”

“It’s a suppressant for Jesse’s urges. He didn’t want you feeling unsafe and wanted to take every precaution he could that wasn’t leaving, because I’m not allowing him to leave until he’s fully healed and has a plan for where he’ll go next that I actually believe, and trust won’t get him killed.” The doctor’s explanation wasn’t at all surprising, which had her apprentice smiling as she took Jesse’s duffle bag to the back room. “Once he’s moving around better, he can help with fixing the upstairs flat and will likely stay up there.”

“We could have used magic to fix it months ago, though?”

“Magic shouldn’t be used for _everything_. That’s how we get lazy.”

“Understood.” The apprentice nodded, smiling at her mentor as she moved closer to the cauldron. “Is there something like that, that I can take? I know you said my scent isn’t strong, but if I can make things easier for Jesse, then I’d like to do what I can.”

“We can brew something up for you, as well.” Angela assured, her smile warm at how caring her apprentice was despite just now learning about key factors of her biology. She had every right to be scared, angry, confused, and to distance herself from the creature that could hurt her the most, but instead she wanted to do everything in her power to help him. Her apprentice would make an excellent witch and doctor once she was a full-fledged Valkyrie.

“Also, do you have any books I can read to better understand just what my place is?"

“’Your place’, meine Schatz, is wherever you want it to be. Your _biology_ , however, I have plenty of books for you to read to learn more about.”

“But, from my understanding, the A/B/O dynamic is very-“

“Structured? Yes and no. However, your placement as an Omega doesn’t define you as a person. You’re you, and that’s all you ever need to be.” Angela spoke, her voice stern yet still soft, as she looked her apprentice in the eye. “You know where to find them.”

As the young apprentice left to go to the back room, the werewolf let out a whine from where his head rest on Angela’s feet. She could only assume it was due to the fact that an unmated and unbred, omega was inches away from him and he had to fight his instincts as to not scare the poor girl.

“You’re doing wonderful, Jesse, thank you.” The doctor spoke softly, bending over so she could lovingly scratch the wolf behind his ears. “It’s about to get easier for you, as well, my friend.”

Jesse let out another whine, picking up his head as the apprentice reentered the room. She had three books in her arms, and he watched as she magically shrunk them and placed them into her purse before he placed his head back down on Angela’s feet. The fact that the witch was allowing him to do this was a sign of how much she missed him and how much she was tolerating him in his vulnerable state, because normally she would have shooed him away to rest on his own as punishment for being reckless. She always knew what he needed.

“Will the shop be open tomorrow, Doctor?” The apprentice asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the doctor turned to face her.

“No. I can’t leave Jesse alone, and the commotion of the shop would disrupt the rest he so dearly needs. Take tomorrow as a research day, and I’ll see you on Monday when we reopen the shop and get back to your training.” Angela spoke with a smile, the confidence in her tone making her apprentice smile back just as strongly. “I’ll have your suppressants made by then, as well.”

“Yes, thank you, Doctor. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Walk safe, meine Schatz,” The doctor wished, waving as her apprentice exited the kitchen and waiting for the bell to sound signaling that she had left the shop. It was then that Jesse let out another whine, something that had the doctor’s eyes widening in surprise. “Jesse McCree you did not _imprint_ on my apprentice.”

Another whine, this one sounding guilty, came from the wolf as he draped a paw over his muzzle to hide his eyes and Angela sighed as she continued to stir his suppressant potion. She couldn’t be mad at him, it was purely his nature, but she did feel bad for her dear apprentice. So many new experiences were awaiting her, and she still had so much to learn.

“It’s not your fault, Jesse.” Angela acknowledged, to which the wolf at her feet let out another whine as he adjusted the way he was laying. “We just can’t tell her right now, I think the poor girl will go into shock if something else catches her off guard in the next week or so.”

Jesse only yawned in response as he tried to stretch out his sore body, not at all interested in further suppressing his urges related the apprentice but knowing that Angela wouldn’t stand for anything less because it was in the best interest of the young woman that she not go into shock over meeting her first werewolf who happens to be an alpha able to sniff out her biological stance as an omega (despite her never showing symptoms) who also managed to imprint on her all in the span of three hours. He just hoped Angela didn’t keep him waiting for long, because he was a man with needs. 

It was just _slightly_ unfortunate that all of those needs manifested in a young half-elf who was just trying to master her magic.

* * *

Home for her was a small flat above a bakery, it was quiet and unsuspecting therefore it worked. Rent was cheap, she used the bakery’s wifi for free, and she was on good enough terms with the owners that she could start her mornings with a fresh croissant for free on her way to work in Angela’s café.

Pictures decorated the walls of the living room and the short hallway that connected her bedroom to the living room. Close friends and family, even a couple of her with Angela, and some old family pets.

She wasn’t exactly rich, since working in a café while being a witch’s’ apprentice didn’t exactly roll in the dough, but her flat was her home and she was happy. She knew that, down the road, the small space wouldn’t be large enough to accommodate the family she wanted to have, but she had time to work that out since she wasn’t really actively looking for life partners. Her apprenticeship under Angela was a lot to occupy her time, she was certain that having a romantic partner would only overwhelm her, so her plans for having a family were being pushed off until she became a full-fledged Valkyrie.

The apprentice couldn’t help but think about the werewolf that was now under her mentor’s care. Jesse, the alpha werewolf who really enjoyed her scent. He was old friends with Doctor Ziegler, which was interesting to the apprentice, and obviously didn’t like shifting to his wolf form often. He was massive as a man and as a wolf, and she was eager to be able to practice more magic on him as her mentor as said she would be able to.

But she was deeply concerned by the affect their natures as alpha and omega would have on her apprenticeship under Angela. She didn’t want her newfound state as an omega to create an issue with the contract she had with Angela as an apprentice and Angela’s duty to care for her patients. She was also kind of intimidated by the thought that a massive beast of a man was having urges towards her to the point where at one point he was afraid that he’d hurt her. She appreciated that he knew himself well enough to know to protect the people around him and trusted that he would do whatever it took to keep himself from harming her and knew that Angela wouldn’t let her see any kind of harm.

She still had difficulty conceptualizing that she was an omega and had no clue until she was twenty-two years old. She suspected that, like Angela said, it was due in part to her being half-elf but also the fact that she was raised by her elven family. It never would have come up because alphas, betas, and omegas weren’t genetic instances that appeared in elven biology. She’d have to touch base with her mother to ask if she knew whether her father’s side of the family was predominantly omegas (or that her child was an omega) but, for now, she supposed that she had plenty of reading to do so that she didn’t feel like a total deer-caught-in-the-headlights when she and Angela spoke about this next.

But it wasn’t just to avoid looking stupid in front of her mentor, Angela was always very understanding (and the apprentice could get over looking stupid in front of the Swiss woman). What kind of doctor could she be if she didn’t understand her biology? How could she tend to patients who were potentially alphas like Jesse if she didn’t understand how to determine whether somebody was an alpha, or a beta, or an omega? She already fucked up in not being able to tell that Jesse was a werewolf. She _could not_ let something like that happen again, apprentice or not.

She couldn’t fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to pick up soon(ish?) 
> 
> Also, playing with the idea of naming the apprentice. I liked keeping her nameless but I feel like naming her doesn't hurt because she's not ambiguous in appearance?? Idk yet tho


	3. The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolf officially meets the apprentice he's imprinted on, and the apprentice gets some questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name our half-elf protagonist Manon.

“Y’know I’m fully capable of helpin’ out around here, Angela,” Jesse commented, watching as the doctor swept the front part of the café. The werewolf had been allowed to shift back into his human form and was sitting atop the counter at Angela’s while she worked. “I’m not broken.”

“No, but I don’t want to risk you exerting yourself, Jesse. Your injuries were severe, the fact that you’re even shifting without making your injuries worse is enough of a miracle.” Angela responded, looking up from her task to look her patient in the eye. “She’ll be here today.”

“’m looking forward to seein’ ‘er.” Jesse drawled, the small smile on his face fading when Angela gave him a stern look. “No scarin’ her off, I know.”

“I think it’ll be impossible to scare her off, but don’t make her uncomfortable.” The doctor requested, raising an eyebrow when Jesse opened his mouth to respond. “She won’t turn away a creature in need, regardless of how they make her feel, and I need you to not take advantage of that fact.”

“I know I’m a bit of an ass, but I’m not a piece of shit Angie.”

“I know, I tell you this not to accuse you prematurely but to make sure you’re paying attention to her body language because she will not tell you outright.”

“Got it.” The werewolf nodded, hopping from the counter with a small grunt as soon as he scented the apprentice in the near vicinity. “She’s close.”

“Best behavior, Jesse, or I’m putting you on bedrest.”

“Yes, ma’am, Dr. Ziegler.”

“Smart alec,” Angela sighed, looking to the front door when the bell rang to signal it was opening. Dressed simply in black jeans and a black tshirt with a grey cardigan, hair pin straight but kept back by a headband (and fully exposed her pointed ears), Jesse swore he’d never seen a more beautiful woman in his life and knew for a fact that he was staring but couldn’t bring himself to look away. Now that he wasn’t writhing in pain on the bed in the back room or laying at Angela’s feet in his wolf form, he could see her so much clearer and his heart clenched at the knowledge that he had to keep his distance. “You’re staring.”

The gentle nudge to his ribs from the doctor’s pointed elbow had Jesse wincing an apology, something that had the apprentice giggling as she greeted him and extended her hand.

“We never got to properly meet,” She spoke softly, adjusting her bag with her left hand as Jesse took her right hand in his. “I’m Manon, Dr. Ziegler’s apprentice in both medicine and magic.”

“Jesse McCree,” He introduced, squeezing her hand as he shook it and trying to commit the feeling of her skin against his to memory. “Werewolf, mercenary extraordinaire, general thorn in Angela’s side every now and then.”

Manon laughed, and Jesse told himself to let go of her hand before he unintentionally made things weird for her. It was tough, though, letting go of the woman who he _knew_ was meant to be his mate when all he wanted to do was wrap himself around her and never let her go.  Keeping things at her pace was going to be difficult for the alpha, especially when she smelled like a forest fresh after a rainy day and he wanted desperately to surround himself in her scent and ensure that she was bathed in his scent to keep others away from her.

“How are you feeling, Jesse?” Manon asked, keeping her eyes on him as she moved from the front of the shop to her place behind the counter.

“Still a bit sore, but a lot better than I was when ya found me.” He informed, noting the way she smiled as she nodded her acknowledgment. She was very modest, it seemed, and he thought that was pretty cute. “Thank you, for findin’ me and bringin’ me to Angela. I wouldn’t’ve made it here without ya, darlin’, and probably wouldn’t even be alive right now without ya.”

“Don’t thank me, thank the ears.” She joked, gently poking one of her ears as Jesse chuckled at her humor. “And you don’t need to thank me, Jesse, to see that you’re going to be okay is thanks enough.”

“Spoken like a true doctor.”

“You flatter me,”

“Only speakin’ the truth, darlin’.” Jesse grinned, leaning against the counter as she looked down to count the money in the till. “How’d you end up with Angie?”

“She saved my life after I discovered my magic in a very…” She trailed off, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to find the proper word to describe it. “Draining way.”

“Draining?”

“My grandmother was dying, I willed my life force to her thinking that it was one of the deities’ wills. Turns out I was literally killing myself to save my grandmother until Angela came with my mother and saved us both.”

“I gave her a very stern talking to while saving her life, too.” Angela cut in from the kitchen, making Jesse chuckle as the apprentice gave a slight headshake.

“That, too.” Manon laughed, writing down the starting cash amount as she closed the cash drawer before she looked back up at Jesse. “How do you wind up under Dr. Ziegler’s care the first time?”

“Essentially the same thing. I was close to dyin’ and she showed up with my mentor right before it was too late.”

“I get the vibe that near-death situations are a common occurrence in your life.”

“What can I say?” Jesse grinned, leaning in closer and getting another whiff of the elf. Immediately, his stomach clenched as the need to be closer to her increased while his urges were fighting against the suppressant he had drank just twenty minutes earlier. “I’m a glutton for punishment.”

“Are you feeling well, Jesse?” She asked, slowly reaching out and pressing her wrist to his forehead. “You’re rather warm and look like you’re in pain.”

Oh god, she was so close and actually _touching_ him. His eyes widened at the realization before they slowly closed, knowing that he looked crazed (at the very least) but needing to savor the moment and feeling of her being so close. It gave him something to look forward to, and when he slowly opened his eyes she didn’t look weirded out in the slightest. Her smile was gentle, amber eyes warm and inviting as she kept her wrist pressed to his forehead.

“Werewolves run hotter than most other creatures, darlin’, I doubt I’m feverish.”

“Elves run colder,” She supplied, watching as his hand gently closed around her wrist. She was surprised at his closeness, knowing to be slightly wary of the alpha due to her being an omega, but she also trusted that if he was going too far and she didn’t realize it that Angela would step in.

The feeling of his lips pressing against her knuckles had her breath hitching, cheeks flushing, and lips slightly parting as she took in the fact that a very attractive werewolf was kissing her hand. She was completely awestruck, unable to respond to what was really happening until Jesse flinched as he was misted with water. Her hand was immediately released, and she looked to the right to see her mentor holding a spray bottle while Jesse muttered curses at the doctor as patted his face dry with a napkin.

“We open in two minutes, my dear.”

“Did you really just spray me, Angela?” Jesse asked, looking to the doctor as she simply shrugged. “I’m not a cat.”

“But it worked, did it not?”

* * *

The shop was quiet, something Jesse expected given that the quaint café and natural remedies store was just a front for the magical services Angela (and sometimes Manon) provided. Jesse wasn’t exactly sure what his role was supposed to be during operating hours but chatting with the apprentice as she leaned against the counter was entertaining enough, and she was still attending to her duties so there was no issue for Angela to deem worthy of spraying him again.

“I still can’t believe she did that,” Manon commented, looking to the closed back room where Angela was working with a client. A shifter had come in, looking frantic, to which Angela ushered them into the back room while instructing Manon to watch the shop.

“I can, Angie’ll do whatever it takes to keep people in line.”

“I didn’t think you were out of line.”

“Over-intakin’ the scent of an omega will cause the suppressants ’m on to stop workin’.” Jesse explained, watching as she nodded slowly while she processed that information. “It’s likely the same case for the suppressant potion Angie made for you, too, so we’ll have to be careful once you start takin’ that. ”

”Just how strong is my scent to you, then? Dr. Ziegler said it’s hard for most people to tell because I’m only half human, but-“

“I could smell ya before you even walked into the shop this mornin’.” Jesse informed, sighing when her eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, that strong.”

“But why is it so different for you? This literally has never come up in my life before you showed up.”

“I’m really not supposed t’overwhelm ya, darlin’,” Jesse sighed, looking to the back room to make sure that it wasn’t going to open in the next minute or so. Angela would probably do much more than spray him if Manon took this information poorly. “But, if you really want-“

“I _need_ to understand this, Jesse.”

“You’re an unmated omega, to _any_ alpha you’re essentially a gold mine. Incredibly rare too, in this day and age most omegas are claimed by the time they hit puberty and mated once they’re legal.”

“But that’s so young.”

“That’s life,” He shrugged, not necessarily a fan of it but not having any real say in the matter. He was just one dissenting voice and, due to not holding membership to any clan, his voice didn’t hold much weight, if it held any at all. “Oh, and when ya mate, ya mate for life, somethin’ to be aware of.”

“Is there some, like, biological trigger that tells you who your mate is? Maybe a match.com for mating?”

“Not unless your species imprints, or some equivalent of spiritual-biological soulmate selection. But there is a website for matching alphas and omegas who just don’t care that much: omegasearch.com.”

“So, in a way, mating is like getting married? Like, you _really_ like a person enough to be able to picture spending your whole life with them, but there’s no option of a divorce once you do the do?”

“Nail on the head, sweetheart.” He nodded, looking to the back doorway when he heard the knob turn. Angela poked her head out, looking between the two carefully before visibly relaxing when she saw that they were separated by the counter.

“Manon, be a dear and prepare this potion for me?”

“Right away, Dr. Ziegler.” The apprentice spoke, moving to grab the sheet of paper from her mentor on her way into the kitchen. She had more questions for the alpha while her mentor was occupied, but she supposed they could wait until she finished her task. Jesse probably needed a moment to breathe without breathing her in while she was so close.

 _‘I wonder what I smell like?’_ She asked herself, humming an elvish lullaby that her mother used to sing, looking over the ingredients on the sheet of paper as she looked in the pantry to grab what she needed. She hoped that she smelled citrusy, like the perfumes she sometimes wore. With her luck, though, she probably smelled like cheese or something else that became unpleasant after a long enough period of time.

“Yer thinkin’ hard about somethin’ over there, darlin’.” Jesse commented, and she looked up from the cauldron to see the werewolf sitting atop the counter as he watched her. She _should_ feel weird about this alpha being so close to her, she should be wary and protective of herself (especially since she was apparently very in-demand among alphas), but she wasn’t.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I zone out when I cook sometimes.” Manon covered, knowing by Jesse’s raised eyebrow that he wasn’t buying it but not really caring too much. She was _not_ going to tell him that she worried about smelling like cheese.  “But there’s seriously a match.com for this shit? I was joking.”

“Dating sites, classified ads, chatrooms; you name it, it exists for helping folks find a mate or somebody to help when the ruts or heats hit. I'd stay out of the chatrooms though, they get pretty graphic.” He elaborated, smile on his face until it gradually faded into a small frown. “The last thing you want is to be alone at that time, when all you desperately need is somebody with you.”

“You’ve been through it alone?”

“Always. It sounds stupid to a lot of other people but I don’t want to go through it without havin’ my mate with me. My mentor said that was the ‘dumbest shit he’d ever heard’, but what can I say? I’m a sentimental man at heart.”

“That’s incredibly sweet, Jesse.” Manon spoke softly, looking down into the cauldron to check on the potion before looking back up to the werewolf. “Whoever you end up mating with is one lucky person, because you’re a catch Jesse McCree.”

“Means a lot to me, darlin’.” Jesse spoke softly, smiling at the apprentice before chancing a look over towards the back room. “But let’s switch topics because Angie might spray me if she catches wind that I’m even _thinking_ about mating as a concept before I’m fully healed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on developing a playlist for these two as this story develops (and I love song recs so feel free to drop some in the comments if you have thoughts on songs I should consider incorporating into this). 
> 
> Also, let me know how you're feeling about this so far! I thrive on feedback and constructive criticism.


	4. Misconceptions and New Faces (Old Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a trip to the hardware store together, Jesse gets to know his little witch better and some information that he wasn't at all prepared for while Manon gets a first-hand look at how the dynamics between alpha, betas, and omegas really work in public and a develops a slight attachment to her werewolf friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it should be noted that Jesse hasn't lost his arm yet in this

A couple weeks had passed, and Jesse was healing nicely while adapting to being in constant close proximity with the object of his affections. It had gotten easier once Manon had started taking her suppressant potion, but there was the constant ache in his gut that refused to be quelled by Angela’s special brews. There wasn’t a suppressant for imprinting and, if there was, he wasn’t sure he’d want to take it.

There was something about imprinting that helped him to see the world a little clearer, appreciating the small things in life instead of worrying about the major stuff. Like the sunlight shining off the many piercings in the Manon’s pointed ears, the way the gold and silver pieces contrasted with the golden bronze of her skin. The way she smiled at everybody she came into contact with, but when she interacted with him and Angela her smile was just a _bit_ warmer. Her eyebrows furrowed when she concentrated, and her eyes lit up when she got the opportunity to learn a new spell.

It was in Angela fulfilling her promise to her apprentice that Jesse became a guinea pig of sorts for the young witch. This meant that he got to see her concentrate and that look of pure joy when she succeeded quite often, which meant that his heart did backflips against his chest and he lost coherent train of thought quite often.

So, for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why Angela thought sending him with Manon to go to the hardware store was a good idea.

She had the shopping list of things the doctor said they needed to fix the upstairs flat and he had the muscle to carry it all back. The weather had transitioned from the gloomy, stormy conditions into brighter and warmer conditions that were much more reflective of the spring season that they were in. With the warmer weather Manon had traded in her shades of grey for a soft teal sun dress and Jesse couldn’t help but smile at the way she fussed over the placement of her sun hat to hide her ears and used his finger to gently tip her hat just enough to throw off the balance.

“You don’t have to worry about hiding what you are, being just half-elf is enough for people to assume I should be off frolicking in a field eating mushrooms and bathing in mud.” She commented, gently jabbing his bicep as he chuckled while adjusting his own hat.

“Ya don’t like mushrooms?”

“I _hate_ mushrooms, Jesse. I don’t particularly enjoy getting dirty, either.” She informed, fixing her hat again before clasping her hands in front of her and smiling up at her werewolf companion. “Do you like mushrooms?”

“Love ‘em!” He chirped, grinning when her nose scrunched in response. “Excellent source’a protein, ‘specially when I’m not in the state to cook for m’self.”

“I can see that."

“Why don’tcha like mushrooms?”

“The texture. They look like they should be crunchy, but they’re _not._ They’re meaty and that’s disgusting.”

“Don’t like a li’l meat?”

“Not when I’m expecting crunch.” She countered, dodging his innuendo with a smirk. However, she was too focused on Jesse that she wasn’t watching her surroundings and gently bumped into somebody’s arm as Jesse gently grabbed her to move her out of the path.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Manon apologized, acutely aware of Jesse’s hands on her hip and upper arm but still distracted by the man who was now looking at her like she was poison, before his gaze snapped up to Jesse.

“Put a leash on your omega.”

“Maybe you should watch where you’re going better.” Jesse retorted, moving so he stood between her and the aggravated man. “It ain’t her job to manage everyone around her, ‘specially not some piece of shit beta who thinks people should be leashed. Now go be good an’ run on home where you’ll stop bothering innocent people.” 

The beta only scowled before rushing down the street, and Manon looked up at Jesse as he turned back to face her. His hardened facial expressions softened, and his hands gently cupped her cheeks as his thumbs wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She didn’t even realize that she had started crying until he had done that, which had the witch further flustered and brought more tears to her eyes.

“No, no, baby don’t cry.” He requested, using the brim of his hat to push the brim of hers up so they could make better eye contact. “S’alright, I handled it. You’re safe, an’ that prick ain’t gonna bother you anymore. No more tears, darlin’, alright?”

“Do people really think omegas should be leashed?”

“Lotta stigma out there ‘bout omegas. Most’a it’s misinformation but that’s kinda how it goes.” Jesse explained, his hands never leaving her face as he kept his eyes on hers. “But none of that matters because _you_ know who you are, and they don’t, so don’t let any of the shit people say get to you. ‘Specially betas who try to act tough but scurry off like li’l chihuahuas when some alpha calls ‘em out.”

Manon could only nod, blinking rapidly in an effort to stop her tears while she tried to process all of the information Jesse had just given her. And the fact that he called her baby, but she supposed that one could wait to be processed at a later time. Slowly, her hands moved to grip his wrists, her thumbs slowly stroking his forearms as she nodded her understanding and whispered her thanks to the alpha as he smiled at her.

“Now c’mon, Angie’s trustin’ ya to pick a good paint color for the flat an’ I don’t think ya wanna let ‘er down.”

“You’re right.” She smiled, eyes widening a bit when Jeese placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he corrected her hat again. “Thank you, Jesse.”

“Anything for you, little lady.” He grinned with a tip of his hat, before offering his arm to her and feeling his heart do a kickflip when she actually took it. Maybe it was out of fear of the possibility of another person snapping at her for essentially existing, or maybe it was just to help her feel safer, but Jesse was more than happy to believe it was due to her wanting to be close to him.

The rest of their walk to the hardware store was rather uneventful. Jesse made sure to keep a careful watch on everyone they walked passed, not at all concerned about making it look like he’d claimed her. He just needed everyone in their immediate vicinity to know that she wasn’t somebody that could be fucked with just because her scent was just now becoming more apparent, regardless of whether or not she was claimed.

In the hardware store, however, Jesse stiffened upon smelling so many different alphas in the area. This was something Manon noticed, looking up at him as she asked him what was wrong and if he was in any pain.

“No pain, darlin’, just a shitload of alphas.”

“Not surprised, it’s a _hardware store_." 

“Didn’t think you were the type to stereotype, baby.” He teased, getting an eyeroll from the witch as she released his arm in favor of taking his hand. “Ya got the list?”

“Right here,” She pulled the sheet of paper from her purse, handing it over to him and taking in his slight confusion as he held it. “You know what all this looks like and I certainly don’t.”

“You can use your magic to shrink stuff, right?” He asked, knowing there was no way in hell they’d be able to get all of this back if she couldn’t. She only nodded an affirmative response, which was all he needed as he used his free hand to grab the handle of a shopping cart. “We’ll start with the small stuff and work our way up to the big stuff then.”

* * *

The paint section was near the miniblinds and curtains, so Jesse felt comfortable enough leaving her to look at paint while he went to grab the blinds and curtain rod that Angela had requested. She had seemed a bit apprehensive about being left alone with so many alphas in the store (especially since she couldn’t sniff them out like he could), but when he showed her that he’d be easy to spot since the two sections were so close, she had relaxed enough to let go of his hand and let him walk away from her.

Periodically Manon would glance up from the paint swatches to make sure he was still easy to spot, and one time caught him watching her as he spoke to an employee. Knowing that he was keeping an eye on her made her feel a bit more at ease and from that point stopped checking to make sure he was still there and put all of her focus into picking two paint colors that complemented each other that Angela would also like.

She had heard somebody on the aisle she was on, but paid them no mind as she continued to compare the shade of yellow named “Sunny Veranda” to different shades of gray and cream. She knew that once Jesse was out of Angela’s care the flat would become a clinic of sorts for her mentor to work out of, so she was trying to have a color that wasn’t too bright but created a not-so-gloomy mood for the walls and a color that wasn’t as bright for the trim but helped the room look balanced.

“You take color schemes very seriously.” The other man on the aisle commented, and Manon looked up to acknowledge the him. He was definitely shorter than Jesse with short neon-green hair, but most of his face was obscured by a bandana (she assumed because of all the different particles floating around the air in the store). Definitely an interesting character.

“Only because I’m picking these out for my mentor’s office.” She responded with a smile, looking back down at the swatches in her hands and deciding that “Greek Villa” was the complementary shade she was going with. “Typically, I try to have a bit more fun with it.”

“You enjoy interior decorating, then?”

“I do.” She nodded, looking back when she heard Jesse approach. The miniblinds and curtain rods were placed in the cart more delicately than she had expected them to be, due to Jesse looking a bit aggravated, but she couldn’t help but smile at the werewolf as he placed a protective hand on her hip. “Welcome back, stranger.”

“Pick the colors out for Angie?”

“Sure did, just have to go get them mixed.”

“Why don’t you go do that, and I’ll wait for ya here?” He suggested, smiling when she looked up at him warily before nodding and walking off. He waited until she was at the paint counter (far enough away that he _hoped_ her elf-hearing wouldn’t pick up his conversation. “What are ya doin’ here, Genji?”

“It’s a small city, Jesse. I know you’re American, but the world doesn’t revolve around you as much as Americans like to believe.”

“Don’t sass me, Shimada.”

“So protective over an omega you haven’t even claimed?" Genji tsked and, even though he couldn’t _see_ it, Jesse knew the Shimada was smirking. "What would Reyes say?” 

“Doesn’t matter, ‘cause he’s dead.”

“Is he? That’s not what I heard.”

“You warnin’ me?”

“I suppose we can call it that.” Genji mused, looking up towards the ceiling with a sigh as Jesse let out a huff. “I’ve gotten reports from sources that they saw someone who looked like him, and a wolf that acted a lot like him. The only difference was that smoke surrounded it and made it difficult to tell for sure. Stay vigilant, cowboy.”

With that, Genji made his leave and Jesse held in the frustrated groan that threatened to escape. He had to tell Angela, and he had to keep a close eye on Manon. If Reyes was alive, she’d be an easy target since the alpha had never mated and she was as fresh as she could be. He also needed to distance himself from the apprentice, as to not lead his mentor straight to her.

“So,” Manon spoke up, snapping Jesse from his thoughts as she placed the two large paint cans down in the cart. “What was that about?”

“Nothin’ darlin’.”

“Sure sounded like somethin’,” She commented, mimicking his accent slightly. “At least it looked like you knew him.”

“Genji’s an old friend. We used to work together, is all.“ Jesse answered, knowing that Manon wasn’t totally buying it but she only moved to start pushing the cart towards the wood so they could get the pieces Angela needed to repair the roof and the flooring in the bathroom. “You don’t believe me.”

“No, but I also know that if it was my business, you’d tell me. So I’m trying to respect your privacy.” She answered, looking up at him with a shrug. “But, if you do end up needing somebody to talk to about it, I’m more than happy to lend an ear.”

“And you’ve got plenty to share.” He teased, flicking the brim of her hat and chuckling when she let out a huff of annoyance as she fixed it again. “I think your ears are cute, by the way.”

"Yeah, yeah, just stop messing with my hat." She brushed off his compliment, but on the inside she was freaking out. He was the only person to _ever_  compliment her ears, and she didn't know how to tell him that or truly express her appreciation for his honesty. But she did feel her hat shift a bit as her ear twitched in response to Jesse poking the tip of her ear, which had her looking up at the werewolf with a raised eyebrow. His only response was to raise his hands in defense before crossing them over his chest and whistling to feign innocence. 

How was he so goddamn _cute_ all the time?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos on this! It really means a lot to me! :)


	5. Making Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon makes a friend and Jesse makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry about the wait, the last two weeks of the term are always weird as hell lmao. But finals are done and (hopefully) I passed? 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments, I love you!

“Genji?” Angela asked, looking to Jesse as the werewolf scratched the back of his neck. “Genji Shimada was _here_? And so close to Manon?”

“Unfortunately.” Jesse muttered, gently pushing around the noodles on his plate. He had immediately lost his appetite as soon as Angela had asked him why he seemed so tense. “Says Reyes might be alive.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Is anything really ‘impossible’, Angie?” He asked, raising an eyebrow when the doctor let out a sigh. “I turn into a giant fucking wolf every now and then and there’s no limit to what you can do with your magic. How is it hard to believe that Reyes is alive?”

“You’re right, and I _hate_ to admit it.” Angela spoke softly, standing from her seat in favor of pacing the shop. “And Genji knows about Manon?”

“Knows she’s an unclaimed, and unmated, omega. And he knows that I care about her.”

“Damn.” Angela muttered, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I suppose you want to distance yourself, but I need you to know that you can’t.”

“I’ll lead him right to her, an’ I’m _not_ takin’ that chance.”

“Your biology refuses to allow you to be apart from her for long, for one, and I can’t protect her like you can. The best I can do is teach her a few attack and defense spells but there’s no guarantee that they’ll even _do_ anything against Reyes. Not if he’s back from the dead.”

This information had Jesse stumped, wanting desperately to keep the Manon safe but officially not knowing the best way to do it. Angela was certain that her way was best, and he was certain that she was right, but he didn’t want to lead Reyes to the apprentice and he was certain that would be what happened if he stuck around.

“Her scent is getting’ stronger Angie, I dunno that I can take being around her much longer.”

“The suppressants aren’t working?”

“I _imprinted_ on her, Angie. The suppressants are working fine against the alpha urges, but imprinting is a whole different deal and, as far as I know, there’s nothing that can suppress those needs.” Jesse explained, leaning back in his chair as Angela nodded her understanding. 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, she really does like you.”

“It helps,” Jesse commented, running a hand through his hair as he let out a heavy sigh. “I just want to make sure it’s natural for her. I don’t want her feelin’ obligated to be with me because I’m some lovestruck fool who imprinted on her.”

“The only obligation she holds are to her studies and patients. Seeing as you are neither, you have nothing to worry about in that category.” Angela assured, smiling when Jesse appeared to perk up a bit. “Now eat your supper before it gets too cold.”

* * *

When Manon reached the shop the next week, she was overwhelmed by a scent she couldn’t describe. It wasn’t a bad smell in the slightest, but she couldn’t place what it was or where it was coming from. It was clean, but still had a spice to it that she couldn’t quite place. But it smelled so familiar, almost like home.

“Lookin’ mighty confused down there, darlin’.” Jesse called from above, and she looked up to see him leaning out the window of the flat above the shop.

“The doctor is putting you to work so soon?”

“I heal faster than most, darlin’.” Was all Jesse said before he disappeared from her view, and she could only nod before walking through the open doorway to the shop.

“Morning, Doctor Ziegler,” The apprentice called, smiling when her mentor poked her head out of the kitchen.

“Guten morgen, Manon.” The blonde smiled but looked behind the apprentice with a confused expression. “Who’s your friend?”

“My…friend?” Manon asked, looking behind her and seeing nothing until she looked down. Sitting at her feet was a tiny black kitten, whose large green eyes stared up at her with an innocence but also an understanding. “Oh?”

The kitten only let out a tiny ‘meow’, moving to lay across the elf’s sneaker-clad feet and letting out a yawn. Manon only bent over to pick up the tiny creature, turning to face her mentor and smiling when Jesse came from the upstairs.

“What’s that?”

“Manon’s new friend.” Angela informed, to which the apprentice stared at her with wide eyes as the kitten started squirming in her hands. Manon then set the kitten down, kneeling down beside it to inspect it closer. Immediately it had tried to climb her, and she gingerly peeled it off of her as she looked to her mentor for assistance.

“Doctor Ziegler, I’m not much of a cat person.” The apprentice spoke, bringing smirk to Jesse’s face at the realization that his (hopefully) mate-to-be was a dog person. “Why does it like me so much?”

“I could be wrong, but I think your familiar has found you.” Angela informed, kneeling next to her apprentice and taking the fluffy black cat from the elf. Immediately the cat started squirming, to which Manon reached out to take the cat back and smiled as the feline relaxed immediately in her embrace at took to batting at the long strands of her hair that hung in its face.

“Guess I’m a cat owner now.” She shrugged, gently stroking the cat as she stood up. “What do I call you, huh?”

“A fleabag?” Jesse suggested, nose scrunching in distaste as he leaned against the counter. Both Manon and Anglea shot him a look, but it was Manon that retaliated against the wolf.

“Look in the mirror, Jess.” She spoke casually, rolling her eyes when he scoffed. “Maybe you’re a Monroe? Monet?”

The kitten meowed as she said Monet, to which Manon nodded her understanding with a smile and informed Angela and Jesse that the kitten was officially named Monet. From there, Angela whisked the kitten away to perform a checkup and Manon looked to Jesse as the wolf watched the kitten be taken away.

“Do _not_ tell me that your dog instincts run so deep as to not like cats on principle.” She demanded, to which Jesse gave her a sheepish smile as she let out a huff.

“Don’t look at me like that, darlin’,” He requested, raising his hands in defense as she rose an eyebrow. “Y’know your ears twitch when you look at me like that.”

“Bet you think it’s _mighty cute_ ,” Manon commented, perfectly mimicking his accent.

“You’ve gotten good at that,” Jesse chuckled, getting a grin out of the with as she moved passed him to get into the kitchen.

“You give me plenty of opportunity to practice.” She quipped before she started chopping herbs. It was such a simple action, but Jesse still found himself comepletely awestruck as he watched her work. She moved around the kitchen so fluidly, and he had no doubt that she was graceful when it counted (he’d also seen her trip over her own feet on countless occasions); but with her not really paying attention to him staring at her ( _shit was he staring?_ ), the natural light hitting her hair and making her look like she sparkled, his stomach felt like there were butterflies and his heart was definitely pounding.

“Earth to Jesse!” Her ceased chopping snapped him from his daze, and his cheeks flushed at the realization that he’d been caught. “You okay?”

“Sure am, since I’m in the company of a beautiful woman.”

“Are you always this cheesy?”

“Only when I’m tryin’ for a date.” He shrugged, deciding that now was as good a time as any to get the ball rolling between them. Angela said Manon liked him, and that was enough for him to try.

“So, you’re using me to practice?”

“You really live up to that ‘oblivious elf’ stereotype, ya know that?” He teased, leaning on his forearms on the countertop so her was more at her level. “Would ya like to go out with me? Like a date?”

Manon was floored, stuck between really wanting to say yes but never expecting this from Jesse. She thought he was just incredibly flirty and that she would have no chance with the tall, beautiful, werewolf who was built like a house. But, here she was, watching this usually confident man turn bashful in her presence because he asked her on a date.

“If ya don’t wanna, we can forget this happened and I’ll stay outta yer-“

“I would love to go out on a date with you, Jesse McCree.” She cut him off, watching with amusement as he stood with his mouth slightly ajar in stunned silence. “You have my phone number, just let me know where and when to show up.”

“Darlin’, I’m a gentleman that picks his lady up at her front door.” Jesse grinned, now much more collected than he had been moments prior. “Tomorrow at seven work for ya?”

“I’ll clear my schedule.” Manon smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she and Jesse smiled at each other. She was certain that they were having a moment, which was why she wouldn’t dare break eye contact with him. Plus, he was pretty nice to look at.

But the moment the door to the back room opened and Angela came out with Monet cradled in her arms, Manon became much more attentive to the status of the kitten (who Angela was certain was the apprentice’s familiar). Angela, with a knowing smile as she looked between Manon and Jesse, informed the apprentice that Monet was in perfect health, a female, and held some sort of magical energy that she couldn’t quite place.

“What does that even mean?” The apprentice asked, looking the kitten in the eye. Jesse reached in to pet it but had his hand swatted by the kitten in a playful gesture that had him retreating, much to Manon’s amusement.

“It means that some kind of magic will likely manifest as she grows older, but for now I cannot discern what type because she’s still so young.”

“Hopefully it’s something easy to tame, because I don’t think I could handle a fire breathing kitten.” Manon laughed, watching as the kitten climbed up her arm before attempting to sit on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over! I've got a week before my summer classes start (RIP to me) but with a lighter summer schedule I should be able to update more frequently (inspiration and time allowing). 
> 
> Bonus: my constantly growing notes on building Manon's character that lives at the top of the word doc I write this story in.
> 
> Unnamed (Manon, maybe?)  
> Half human-half elf  
> * Mama Elf/Papa Human  
>  * Pap tries his best but elves are hella magical and he can’t really keep up  
>  * Don't be a gremlin and make their relationship angsty  
> Witch  
> Mixed ethnicity   
>  * Pap is some kind of European (Russian?? Maybe Italian??)  
>  * Mam is a darkskinned elf race (no clue what they’re called (I think I can just make something up?)  
> 22? (Jesse is…27 here?)   
> Complexion???  
> 5’4 and thicc (pointed ears that are pierced)  
> Mercy’s apprentice  
>  * Speaks German as a result  
>  * Not super well but like…enough to get her by if she was landed in the middle of Berlin for a week  
>  * Understands it perfectly tho  
> IS AN OMEGA (bc we’re doing this now, I guess)


	6. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closer Manon gets to Jesse, the more confused she gets by her own biology. Also more old friends?

The next day in the shop was hectic, to say the least. There was a rush of customers that Jesse had to deal with because both Manon and Angela were wrapped up with patients both in the upstairs flat and the back room. Every time he poked his head into the back room to ask a question, Manon looked extremely flustered and he didn’t really like that, so he taught himself the ropes quickly to avoid further disrupting the work of the apprentice.

Around two in the afternoon, Manon left the back room and immediately went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. He noticed that the glass immediately frosted at her touch, something that he’d never seen happen with her magic before.

“How are ya feelin’, darlin’?” He asked, watching the young witch as she took a deep breath. “How can I help?”

“I don’t know right now.” She sighed, leaning back against the sink as her eyes danced around the finally empty shop. “I’ve never not had Dr. Ziegler to consult when I didn’t immediately have the answer, so that just stressed me out. I don’t ever want to give a patient the wrong treatment, y’know?”

“No, I get it. Not like, as a doctor or anythin’, but I get what you mean.” He commented, moving to stand beside her and smiling when she leaned into him.

“What’s the plan for tonight?”

“I was hopin’ that I could just take you to dinner? Maybe we could go on a walk or somethin’?”

“Like a fancy dinner? Or can I wear jeans?”

“Definitely nothing too fancy. Unless you want fancy?”

“The company I’m in means so much more to me than the price of my dinner.” Manon spoke with a small smile, looking up at Jesse as he nodded his agreement. “I wouldn’t complain about a fancy dinner, but I don’t need that kind of stuff.”

“You’d much rather frolic in dirt and eat mushrooms, yeah?”

“I’m officially canceling our date.” She laughed, trying to pull away but Jesse only held her closer. “Don’t be mean.”

“You’re just so cute, it’s hard not to tease ya.” He murmured, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger as her nose scrunched. “What are you thinking about?”

“What cologne do you use?” She asked, going against her better judgement and leaning in to sniff his shirt. “It’s like…a spice, maybe? But I can’t place it and it’s been bugging me for a few days.”

“I don’t use cologne, darlin’.” Jesse commented, looking down at her in confusion as she continued to sniff him. “Do you smell somethin’ on me? Because all I smell right now is you, Angie, the vamps upstairs, and the shifter in the back room.”

“It’s like…. clean? But it has a bit of a spice to it? I don’t know what to call it but it’s only on you, Jesse.”

“Do elves mate? Or like…have soulmates? Something like that?” He asked, and Manon looked up at him curiously as she thought about it.

“I’ve never heard anything about anything like that. Why do you ask?”

“Because everything you’re describing sounds a lot like imprinting.” He explained, not wanting to comment on the fact that she still had her nose buried in his shirt. That’d embarrass her and, while her being flustered and embarrassed was so cute, he needed her in top shape as they discussed this. “Is smelling me making you feel better?”

“Loads. You're very relaxing Jesse.” 

“You might’ve imprinted, or whatever the elfy equivalent is.” He suggested, offering a small smile when she pulled back from him to make proper eye contact. “I’m no expert though, so I’d ask Angie, but-“

“It’s kinda like the mate thing, yeah? Just as permanent and attracting?”

“Imprinting typically leads to mating. Like…. it’s your body telling you who you’re most compatible - some say destined to be - with.” He explained, watching as she slowly nodded. He knew this was a lot of information for her pretty pointed ears, but he also knew this information was best coming from him than anyone else. Angela didn’t have to deal with imprinting, she just knew how to get people through it through a medical/magical perspective. “Sorry if this is a lot, ‘specially since we have a date-“

“What do I smell like, Jesse?” She asked, not at all caring about information overload like Jesse was. She just needed to know what had been on her mind for weeks, and she was trying to tease out whether Jesse had imprinted on her too. 

“Y’know how forests smell fresh after a good rain? That’s you. Very…. crisp, clean? Soothing, is what I’d use.”

“Did you imprint on me, Jesse McCree?” She asked, small smile on her face as she watched his cheeks flush. That was enough of an answer for her, but he opened his mouth to speak until Angela come down the stairs.

“You two look comfortable.” The doctor commented, smile on her face as she took in the close proximity her dear friend and apprentice had. “But you look confused.”

“Do elves imprint?” Jesse asked, trying to ignore the fact that Manon was pulling away from him so she could look to Angela. “Or something _like_ imprinting that would have her smelling things nobody else can?” 

“What do you smell, Manon?" 

“Am I really the only person here who can smell the spice on Jesse?” She asked, looking between the two as they both shook their heads. “This is weird, guys.”

“I’m certain it's normal, sweetheart.” Jesse assured, watching as Angela gave a slow nod.

“It’s not anything I’ve heard of in elves _or_ humans.” The doctor commented as she fixed her bun, frowning at the surprised look on Manon’s face. “How much do you know about your father in terms of his lineage?”

“He says it’s ‘insignificant’ compared to elven heritage, so he doesn’t talk about it.” Manon murmured, rubbing her arm as the door to the back room opened. The shifter limped out, which had both Manon and Angela rushing to his side to be of assistance.

“Quick brief?”

“Deep wound on his side, prevented shifting in any fashion,” Manon started, before continuing to list the rest of the injuries and how she went about treatment. Angela nodded her understanding as the two moved the shifter back to the bed, the doctor whispering to the apprentice to go make some tea and relax.

“Did I make a mistake, Doctor?" 

“You did wonderful, Manon. I’ll take over from here.” Angela assured, soft smile on her face as Manon nodded slowly. “Relax and watch the shop.”

The apprentice made her leave, shutting the door behind her and Angela moved to lock it before turning back to the man laying on the bed. He wasn’t a shifter, exactly, which is why Manon’s methods (that should have worked) had no effect on him.

“Why are you here, Jack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, totally didn't mean to neglect this, but I promise I didn't forget about it. I plan on updating more frequently! Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments, I plan on replying to those shortly!


End file.
